Chawalliankalitanism
Chawalliankalitanism was a Chawosaurian Religion that is now extincted since the First Brutal War. A Religion that was founded by Chawalliankalita, revolutionized by Waronardo. The Religion practiced Social Equality, it condemned Capitalism such as money and corporations, more documents show that they were silent on Abortion, and was the most dominant religion in the Chawosaurian Golden Age. The Chawosaurian Golden Age heavily relied on the religious teachings of Chawalliankalitanism, this religion was a growing powerful force for the Chawosaurian Golden Age, and it has played a role in History, it had condemned the European Colonization of the New World, condemning murder and war, which are sins in this religion, "Chawalliankalitans shall not go to war" -''Chawbalitan 24:46:54, and had survived and had dissolved in the 20th Century. In 1896, the Religion is extincted, the last believer of Chawalliankalitanism passed away on December 25, 1949 in the United Kingdom. Beliefs '''Social Justice' The religion supported social justice, universal healthcare, social welfare and animal rights and opposition to imperialism and opposition to capitalism and opposition to geographic borders and opposition to ethnic nationalism. Slavery Slavery was widely condemned in this religion, and during the American Civil War, both the war and slavery were both condemned, War and Warfare was considered sinful, and so was slavery. War War was condemned as sinful in this religion's scriptures, and slavery over defeated enemies was condemned with unforgiveness. Afterlife Chawalliankalitanist Scriptures teaches that the Afterlife is really not free, the Afterlife was only for Saints, but for Sinners, there was no afterlife available, when the Sinner dies, both his body and soul will both die, if Saint dies, the body dies, but not the soul, the soul resurrects. Resurrection was only for Saints only, not for Sinners, forgiveness was not included, once sinned, there was no asking for forgiveness or going back. Scripture Creation Myth Book of the Universe: '''In the beginning there was nothing, just black darkness, and then, an explosion of light, blocked the darkness away and then the lighting stars began to rise, and deep in the stars, there was a egg of two infants, once they hatched, the babies grew up, they were named, both, '''Chawo and Chawa, they were the first god and goddess of the universe, and then, they had three children together, Chawigold, Chawistar and Chawosina, Chawo and Chawa gave their three children a life of promise and joy, they were special, and were crown jewels of the supernatural couple, but once the boys went to an age of growth and time for one of them to take Chawo's place, one day, it was a special day, Chawo called his boys over, while Chawa took care of Chawosina, Chawo reached into the sky and grabbed two stars, once he grabbed the stars, they turned into gold, the gold balls, gave one to Chawigold, once Chawigold was handed the golden ball, the ball turned into ice, and Chawo gave the other golden ball to Chawistar, once Chawistar was handed the golden ball, the ball turned into the ball of fire, Chawo told the boys that one of these golden balls will turn into the most precious ball in the universe, the Ball of Color (Earth), and if one of the boys' balls turned into the ball of color, that child will take Chawo's place as King of the Universe. Once time for bed, the Boys put their balls beside them, over night, Chawigold's ice ball began to change into the ball of color, once morning time, Chawigold noticed that his ball has changed, ice, green, brown, he can see animals into his ball's surface, it was the ball of color, he went to his father, woke him up and the whole family and into his sleeping entrance and got his ball and showed his father, the ball of color, his father was pounded away with joy, he hugged his son with completely joy and said, "you're my successor", but Chawistar looked at Chawigold in a negative way and left the room, Chawistar's ball never changed, it was still the ball of fire, but ever since the arrival of the ball of color, Chawistar had been having not such a good relationship with Chawigold, when Chawo died and Chawa left the boys and kept Chawosina, Chawistar gets upset everytime the Chawigold carries around the ball of color, Chawigold's mother gave Chawigold a rack of balls (solar system), and Chawigold added the Ball of color while Chawistar added the Ball of Fire into the rack. But Chawistar wanted his brother back, by wanting to destroy the Ball of Color, when Chawa died, Chawigold was left in charge of the universe, which caused Chawistar to attack Chawigold in order to destroy the Ball of Color, and once Chawigold and Chawosina defended the Ball of Color, Chawigold hugged Chawistar to cool him down, Chawigold had an idea for Chawistar, he can be part of the Ball of Color, which gave Chawistar the opportunity to curse the ball of color. Chawigold had the godly power to put Chawistar on the ball of color to add him to his price, however, that was a bad idea, because it gave Chawistar the opportunity to curse the ball of color instead of destroying it with his own hands. There were three brothers and their father on the ball of color, which Chawistar spotted, so he tricked his sister, Chawosina, to give them the blood ball, making Chawosina thought it was the ball of love, the father and the three sons were walking from Siberia to Alaska, the father said to his children, go without me, while the father was walking without his children, Chawosina showed up on the father and handed him the blood ball and told him to take it back to his tribe to his children as a father gift, as he got back to his children with Chawosina's guidance, as he went back to the tent, his sons went to the tent and noticed that their father was there, the father said, look at this red ball, the sons were amazed, they asked where the ball came from, the father said it was a gift, the father and the sons heard Chawosina's voice, telling them to open the ball, as they open the ball by breaking it, red smoke came out extremely, black and red smoke, Chawistar appeared from the smoke and spoke to the family, he handed each brother, three black balls, one ball was the ball of disease, one ball was the ball of hatred and the last ball, the ball of disaster, each ball is deadly, which Chawistar didn't told the family, and the balls will cause the whole family their lives, but, one of the brothers' balls, the ball of hatred and fear, had the spirit of hatred in it, spirit came out and went into the brother and entered the brother's dream, but killed him, after the ball broke and the Black Eagle of Hatred came out and went into the sky and the eagle as it fly, flapped it's wings and the dusts of hatred rained on earth from the flapping wings of the eagle, and hatred rose, the second brother had the ball of disease, but when the brother touched the ball, he had a disease and died, when he died, the ball broke the Black Eagle of Disease rose out of the broken ball and went to the sky and fly around the earth and then disease rained down on the earth from the eagle's flapping wings. the last brother had the ball of disaster, but, there was a huge snow storm, after the village froze, a huge tsunami (2,000 feet from the ground) crashed the frozen village, the ball broke under water and the black eagle of disaster fly out from the tsunami, but when out of the tsunami, the eagle fly the sky and then disaster rained on the ground from it's wing and caused tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, fire whirls, gustnadoes, dust devils, steam devils, downbursts, waterspouts, landspouts, cyclones and derechoes. Then the father blamed Chawistar for the balls that killed his sons, so Chawistar wants his soul too, so he appeared to the father and handed him a ball, the very large purple ball, the father refused, but looked into his eyes and made him accept the ball, but when he touched the ball, the father died, while falling on the ground, the ball broke and then the Purple Eagle of Death rose up and then Chawistar ordered the eagle to fly around the earth and make death fall from it's wing on the earth while flying around the entire planet, and the eagle did so. The Great Rules Chawalliankalitans shall not hate one another, but shall treat others as themselves want tobe treated, nobody can take away the creation's rights to difference from those superior to the inferior and war cannot be condoned by Chawalliankalitans, or anyone different from the Chawalliankalitans, as all species of animals shall be treated with respect as land is not owned by a species, but is shared by all for all's needs and use, that the beauty of trade shall not be taken advantage of for one's greed, the selfishness of rich and wealthy shall not be forgiven and those who slaughters for hateful reasons and shall not be forgiven as well. Family Roles Regardless of Sexual Orientation or Race, marriages were available for all unregulatedly, Polygamy was prohibited, and marriage with children was also not tolerated, there were no gender roles from Chawalliankalitanist scripture, but men were required to treat women equal as men. Commitments Like most religions, Commitments were important to marriages, a god and to a Saint, the Chawalliankalitanists tough the values of commitment was to be reasoning, and more open hearted, and with the biggest.